Remember me
by solaris82
Summary: Hab grad den neuen 'Die Drei Musketiere 3D' gesehen, und musste irgendwie etwas schreiben. Das kam dabei heraus. Viel Spaß


**Remember Me**

**.  
><strong>

„Butterblume? Du hast ihm Butterblume mitgegeben?" fragte eine dunkle Männerstimme und lachte dann belustigt auf.

„Seine Mutter wollte es so. Und ich kann ihr kaum etwas abschlagen." Bertrand drehte sich zu der ihm wohlbekannten Stimme um, und betrachtete den noch immer jungen Mann, der in seiner Tür erschienen war.

Sein schwarzes Harr war so dunkel und voll wie an dem Tag als sie sich das erste mal begegnet waren, und seine grünen Augen hatten nichts von ihrer Wachheit und Intelligenz verloren. Er sah nicht älter aus als dreißig Sommer und doch wusste Bertrand, dass der Anschein trog.

„Das ist war. Francoise kann sehr stur sein, wenn sie etwas will. Aber dennoch…Butterblume?"

Nun lachte auch Bertrand und bat seinen Gast mit einer einladenden Geste in sein bescheidenes Heim zu treten. „Henri, mein Freund, was führt dich zu mir? Außer das Pferd meines Sohnes zu beleidigen?"

„Ich hatte nicht vor die ehrenwerte Butterblume zu beleidigen. Lediglich die Tatsache, dass sich das arme Tier jetzt mit deinem Sohn herumschlagen muss, macht mich traurig. Ich hätte ihr ein gnädigeres Schicksal gewünscht."

Die beiden Männer lächelten und umarmten sich freundschaftlich. „Aber jetzt im ernst, Bertrand. Ich habe gehört, dass D'Artagnan heut morgen nach Paris aufgebrochen ist um sich den Musketieren anzuschließen."

„Da hast du richtig gehört mein Freund. Es war an der Zeit. Ich hätte ihm nichts mehr beibringen können." Er seufzte und setzte sich an den abgenutzten, alten Esstisch.

Henri nahm ihm gegenüber platz und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Es ist kaum zu glauben, dass aus dem kleinen Bengel ein erwachsener Mann geworden ist."

„Wem sagst du das. Seine Mutter hätte ihn am liebsten noch nicht gehen lassen…aber es war an der zeit…"

„Das war es…er erinnert mich stark an dich, als du in seinem alter warst…"

Bertrand schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich war nie so wie er…ich hätte gern so sein wollen..."

Henri sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Selbstzweifel, mein Freund? So kenn ich dich gar nicht."

„Ich frage mich nur, ob es nicht doch ein Fehler war ihn ganz allein nach Paris zu schicken. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich freue mich, dass er in meine Fußstapfen treten möchte. Aber wenn es stimmt was man hört…Paris ist nicht mehr die Stadt, die wir einst unsicher gemacht haben, mein Freund. Die Musketiere sind nicht mehr so stark wie damals und die Macht des Kardinals scheint mit jedem Tag größer zu werden. Selbst hier in der Gascogne merkt man es. Ich befürchte, dass er in einen Machtkampf geraten könnte für den er nicht gewappnet ist…"

„Bertrand, du hast deinem Sohn alles beigebracht, was er wissen muss um zu überleben. Ich glaube kaum dass es etwas gibt das ihn unterkriegen könnte."

„Ich habe ihm das beigebracht, was du mir beigebracht hast." Bei diesen Worten sah er seinen Gast eindringlich an.

„Bertrand…"

„Nein Henri! Ich habe dich nie gefragt, wer oder was du wirklich bist, oder woher du damals gekommen bist. Und ich werde es auch jetzt nicht tun. Du hast mir mein Leben gerettet, mehr noch: du hast mir ein Leben ermöglicht. Damals wie heute bin ich dir unendlich dankbar dafür. Aber ich bin es nicht mehr, der deiner Weisheit und deiner Führung bedarf. D'Artagnan dagegen ist noch so jung. Er kann einen Lehrer wie dich gebrauchen."

„Was fragst du mich da, alter Freund?" Henri fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und durch die Haare.

Bertrand kam sich einen Moment schuldig vor als er die von einer unendlichen Müdigkeit und Resignation geprägte Geste sah. „Ich bitte dich darum, meinem Sohn nach Paris zu folgen. Wache über ihn, wie du all die Jahre über mich gewacht hast."

„Ich…" Henri hob in einer fast hilflos wirkenden Bewegung die Hände.

„Bitte, Henri."

Sie sahen sich schweigend in die Augen, bis der Schwarzhaarige schließlich nickte und sich von seinem Platz erhob.

Bertrand tat es ihm gleich. „Ich danke dir."

Henri nickte erneut, drückte kurz seine Schulter und wandte sich zum gehen. Doch bevor er aus der Tür ging, hielt er noch einmal inne und sah mit traurigen Augen zurück. „Ich werde es für dich tun…du warst fast wie ein Sohn für mich."

Bertrand lächelte matt. „Und du wie ein zweiter Vater."

Henri zögerte und presste die Lippen zusammen bevor er sich einen sichtlichen ruck gab. „Harry…mein richtiger Name ist Harry Potter." Damit verschwand er aus dem Haus, und Bertrand wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass, egal was passierte, sein Sohn in guten Händen war…und dass er Henri in diesem Leben nie wiedersehen würde.

„Ich werde es nicht vergessen."

.

.

Ende?


End file.
